Encuentra tu felicidad
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Por evitar a un acosador una chica hace creer a todos que su novio es Kojiro Hyuga.Ahora se ve en la necesidad de pedirle al chico si acepta ser su novio para salir de su aprieto.Por su parte Kojiro, necesita una pareja para una reunion familiar y no es que le importe lo que otros piensen pero no asi el que pensara su madre.Lejos de Japón un joven aleman quiere evitar su compromiso
1. Capítulo 1 Novio por beneficio

**Hola a todos los lectores, traigo esta nueva historia que surgio en un curioso sueño y que no dude en no plasmar. Espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mi. Los personajes principales seran Kojiro Hyuga y Karl Hanz Shcneider, con un personaje femino de mi autoria ya que carecen de personajes femeninos. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "Novio por Beneficio"**

_Estamos en un juego donde nada más importa,_

_y tus ojos no pueden mentir,_

_por eso no necesito tu permiso para amarte._

El campo de futbol resuena con el estruendo de los fanáticos, la final se disputa entre dos escuelas rivales, el anterior campeón el Nankatsu contra el Toho. Los vitoreos se escuchan a gran distancia y los que no se encuentran en el estadio pueden sentir la euforia. Una joven corre como si su alma dependiera de eso, finalmente se encuentra con una de sus amigas en la entrada del estadio. Tras poder recobrar el aliento le menciona.

- ¿Ha comenzado?

- Tienes suerte, recién ha iniciado. Sabes aun no puedo comprender como es que pudiste hacerte novia de semejante patan. Hyuga, tiene la fama del peor carácter y de ser un antipatico y… -

- Te recuerdo Andrea que estás hablando de mi novio. Vamos amiga entremos y te prometo contarte toda la historia.

Andrea, una joven de tez blanca y cabellos rizados de color castaños observo detenidamente a su amiga y compañera de habitación, ya que ambas eran estudiantes de intercambio y de nacionalidad Italiana.

- Eso espero Ivanna Giovinco. – dijo Andrea no del todo convencida.

- Vamos señorita Meroni, no es hora del drama. – respondió Ivanna mientras se recogía su larga y rubia cabellera en una coleta, sus ojos de color verde brillaban con singular gracias ese día.

Ambas jóvenes no tardaron en encontrar sus lugares y tras ver por algunos minutos el partido, Andrea volvió al interrogatorio con su amiga e Ivanna suspiro al saber que no tendría salida por lo que comenzó su relato.

**_Un mes antes, en el colegio Toho._**

- Vamos preciosa, acepta salir conmigo. – decía un joven de apariencia robusta a un joven que tenia acorralada.

- No insistas Kenji, no voy a salir contigo. – dijo Ivanna tratando de liberarse.

- No pienso dejarte ir hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. – dijo Kenji acercándose al rostro de la chica.

- Pues tendrás que dejarme y no insistir más, mi novio podría molestarse si te viera. – dijo Ivanna de manera amenazante. – Mi novio no tiene buen carácter cuando se enoja.

- ¡Novio! – dijo Kenji con sorpresa y alejándose de la chica, al ver aquello como su oportunidad Ivanna pudo liberarse pero fue detenida rápidamente del brazo. – No te creo.

- Pues deberías. – dijo Ivanna mirando hacia todos lados. – Podría estar buscándome ahora.

- Jajaja… seguro, y como se llama tu supuesto novio. – djio Kenji con ironía.

- A pues… él es.. – dijo Ivanna mirando desesperada por la ventana del segundo piso donde se encontraban, su mente repasaba los nombres de todos los chicos que conocía pero ninguno se ajustaba a lo que había dicho se suponía era su novio y justo cuando creía que no le quedaría opción más que aceptar la invitación fue que lo vio. – Hyuga, Kojiro Hyuga es mi novio.

El rostro de Kenji se paralizo de pronto, la fama que precedía a Kojiro era muy conocida en el colegio Toho por lo que soltó el brazo de Ivanna.

- Bueno Kenji tengo que irme, seguro Kojiro esta buscándome. – dijo Ivanna con gran alivio.

- Si realmente es tu novio, llamalo. – reto Kenji abriendo la ventana.

- No tiene caso molestarlo. – dijo rápidamente Ivanna, menudo lio se estaba metiendo.

- Si realmente es tu novio no lo hará, a menos de que sea una mentira.

- Por supuesto que no lo es… - Ivanna se acerco a la ventana. – ¡Hyuga! – gritó

- ¿Llamas a tu novio por su apellido? – dijo Kenji dudando de Ivanna.

- A veces… - dijo Ivanna antes de volver a llamar a Kojiro que no se había inmutado la primera vez. – Kojiro, aguarda ya voy.

Kojiro Hyuga, dirigió su mirada hacia el segundo piso donde vio como una rubia lo llamaba y agitaba su mano saludándolo, sin saber que hacer opto por saludarla levantando torpemente su mano.

- ¿Lo has visto? – dijo Ivanna a Kenji. – Ahora si me disculpas voy con él.

- Creo que me quedare para observar tu encuentro.

- ¿Y por qué harías eso? No te basta con lo que has visto.

- No, algo me dice que mientes.

Ivanna se bajo las escaleras de mala gana, se había metido en todo un lio solo por no aceptar salir con un chico con fama de pervertido. Tras llegar a su casillero tomo sus zapatos y se los coloco de prisa, no quería que se fuera Kojiro y por otro lado se preguntaba, ¿Qué diablos voy a decirle?

Kojiro se encontraba de abrochando las cintas de sus tenis cuando una dulce voz con acento extranjero lo llamo.

- Disculpa, ¿podría hablar contigo?...

Kojiro subió su mirada lentamente, observando a la chica con detenimiento y curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**Continuara.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Hagamos un trato

**Capitulo 2 "Hagamos un trato"**

_Alejo los recuerdos que todavía conservas_

_No lo dudes, tan sólo vuela_

_Voy a conservarte junto a mí._

En los vestidores del colegio Toho, el equipo se preparaba para el último partido el cual definiría al nuevo campeón. Su entrenador se encontraba dándole los últimos detalles, Kojiro Hyuga se encontraba muy concentrado, sin embargo cuando les toco entrar en el campo no pudo evitar mirar hacia las gradas.

- ¿A quién buscas? – preguntó Ken Wakashimazu, uno de sus mejores amigos. – Pero qué clase de pregunta cuando la respuesta es obvia.

- Y si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas. ¿Acaso yo estoy preguntándote por tu cita de ayer con esa chica rusa? – respondió Kojiro. – Además por ahora lo único que me interesa es aprovechar la oportunidad que el entrenador me dio y poder derrotar de una buena vez a Tsubasa.

- De acuerdo, como tu digas… pero sigo pensando en que buscas a esa italiana a la que haces llamar novia. – dijo Ken riéndose de su amigo mientras tomaba su lugar en la portería.

Kojiro no toma importancia a las palabras de Ken y justo antes de dirigirse a su posición decide observar por última vez las gradas. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver una chica de cabello rubio lo saluda moviendo las manos y aquella simple acción lo hace recordar.

Un mes antes, en el colegio Toho.

- ¡Hyuga!

Escucho Kojiro que lo llamaban pero no dio importancia.

– Kojiro, aguarda ya voy.

Kojiro dirigió su mirada hacia el segundo piso donde vio como una rubia lo llamaba y agitaba su mano saludándolo, sin saber que hacer opto por saludarla levantando torpemente su mano. Se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando se percato que sus agujetas se encontraban sueltas y se agacho con la intención de anudarlas; se encontraba en su tarea cuando una dulce voz con acento extranjero lo llamo.

- Disculpa, ¿podría hablar contigo?...

Subió su mirada lentamente, observando una chica justo delante de él.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kojiro termino lo que estaba haciendo sin tomarle importancia a lo que aquella rubia decía, al terminar se puso nuevamente de pie, miro a ambos lados como buscando algo.

- Puedes evitarte todo este juego y decirles a tus amigas que tuviste el valor de venir a decirme. – dijo Kojiro de manera cansada. Le molestaban los jueguitos de las chicas del colegio.

- Aguarda, esto no se trata de eso. Yo…

- Mira no estoy dispuesto a ser parte de esos juegos. – dijo Kojiro dándose la vuelta.

- Espera. – dijo la chica deteniéndolo del brazo. – Por favor, ¿podrías solo fingir? Te lo explicare todo.

Kojiro se giro para ver a la chica y vio que miraba hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso por lo que miro en la misma dirección y logro alcanzar a ver a un tipo que los miraba fijamente.

- Ese tipo tiene todo el día molestándome y no acepta un no como respuesta, tú debes saber la fama que precede a Kenji Nimura. Para poder librarme de él le dije que tenía novio y sin creerme me pido que le diera un nombre y créeme que no hubiera dicho tu nombre, si no te hubiera visto antes. Por favor, ayúdame. – dijo la chica con angustia.

- Eres extranjera, ¿cierto? – dijo Kojiro sonriendo al recordar la fama de Kenji y su gusto por las extranjeras. – Siento mucho tu situación pero no puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Por favor Hyuga? Este trato también podría ayudarte a ti.

- No lo creo. Dime ¿Cómo podría ayudarme un trato como este? – preguntó Kojiro con curiosidad.

- Te pagare.

- Olvídalo, no soy esa clase de hombres que se venden. – dijo Kojiro, pero al ver el rostro de la chica no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada y en el bello color de sus ojos verdes. - Pero solo por esta vez voy a ayudarte pero no creas que se va a repetir. – paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la llevo a un lugar fuera de la vista de Kenji. – Te acompañare a tu casa.

Por la tarde Kojiro regresaba a su casa cuando escucho la voz de su hermanita Naoko que lo llamaba a lo lejos con gran alegría.

- Hermano, que bueno que ya estás aquí. Sabes ha llegado una invitación a casa. – mencionó Naoko con júbilo.

Tras llegar a casa fue abordado por sus hermanos quienes felices le contaron que estaban invitados a una fiesta, pero fue hasta que vio a su madre que le aclaro todo el asunto.

- La familia de tu padre ha decidido hacer una pequeña reunión y nos han invitado. Será en la casa de tu abuela y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero recordarte que es la madre de tu padre.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero donde estuvieron cuando más los necesitamos. – dijo Kojiro con molestia. – Además ¿Qué ganamos con ir a dicha reunión? La abuela puede que nos trate bien pero si mal no recuerdo comenzará a echarte muchas indirectas y no estoy dispuesto a pasar por ello.

- Lo sé hijo pero han sido muy insistentes, sabes que eres idéntico a tu padre y tal vez sea por eso que han insistido. Además a tus hermanos están muy entusiasmados con todo esto.

Kojiro se llevo una mano hacia su sien, todo aquello le provocaba un terrible estrés. La familia de su padre no era fácil de sobre llevar pero haría todo aquello con tal de ver feliz a su madre y sus hermanos.

- Bien. Iremos, pero a la primera que escuche cualquier comentario en tu contra y nos saldremos. – dijo Kojiro viendo fijamente a su madre.

- Hijo, sabes lo único que preguntara tu abuela. No pretendo interferir en tu vida pero tal vez si llevas a una amiga dejaran de…

- Lo sé… porque tiene que importarles tanto todo eso. Bien hare algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio, Kojiro se dirigía a su casillero cuando una charla inusual llamo su atención.

- No creo que Hyuga sea tu novio y no estoy dispuesto a que me engañes. – dijo Kenji sujetando a la misma chica que ayer había acompañado Kojiro a su casa.

- Sueltame Kenji…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Kojiro acercándose. – Nimura, ¿Qué haces tomando de esa forma a… mi novia?

- Yo… nada. Nos vemos Hyuga. – dijo de inmediato Kenji huyendo de ahí.

- Gracias por tu ayuda pero creí que no me ayudarías más. – dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a Kojiro.

- Acepto tu propuesta de ayer. – dijo Kojiro de pronto. – Pero a cambio tú pasaras por mi novia en una reunión. Y a todo esto, tu nombre es…

- Ivanna Giovinco. – respondió la chica sonriendo.

- Ivanna, tenemos un trato. – dijo Kojiro.

**Continuara.**


End file.
